


Home Smells Like You

by loubuttons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill Friendship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jack O’Neill & Teal’c Friendship, Jack O’Neill Being Jack O’Neill, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: Jack is actually smiling for the first time in four days. She tries to tell herself she hasn’t been counting.





	Home Smells Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readingbylamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingbylamplight/gifts).



> This is short and sweet, but what Mira wants, Mira gets. 
> 
> I haven’t seen past season two of the show, so please do not comment any spoilers.

It’s their first day off in two weeks. Despite knowing their next trip starts tomorrow, team morale is high. Jack is actually smiling for the first time in four days. Sam tries to tell herself she hasn’t been counting. 

Canteen food isn’t fantastic, but it’s better than alien mush. Jack eats faster than she’s ever seen him. 

He stands once he’s scraped the bowl clean, “Okay, Kiddies,” He claps his hands together, “I’m going off base—place your orders now,“ 

Half the room shouts requests until he holds up a finger. 

“Ah! SG-1 first. And  _ no _ , you are not allowed to ‘pay me back later’. Looking at you, Makepeace,” 

Sam smiles behind her hand. She lets the boys go first, compiling a mental list. 

When Daniel’s finished with his usual requests Jack says, “Gimme another ten,” 

“What?” He pulls his wallet back out, “Why?” 

“Because you need more laundry detergent—you can’t keep using mine,” 

Frowning, Daniel does as he’s told. Jack bows with exaggerated reverence in thanks. Once again, Teal’c insists he doesn’t need anything, like he does every time Jack does their shopping. Jack shrugs, but Sam knows he’ll bring Teal’c back a small gift. He does it every time. 

“And you, Carter? What can I do for you?” 

She smiles again. It’s an automatic response to his easy grin. 

“Toothpaste and shampoo,” 

“That’s it?” 

She shrugs, “Can’t think of anything else,” 

“Alright. Well, fork it out, Captain,” 

He spends the next forty-five minutes taking requests. A significant portion of the base waits for Jack to do the shopping. He never forgets anything, and you always get back your change. Before leaving, he turns to catch her eye. She feels her lips twitch and tells herself that it’s being home that’s made her feel so light.

Two hours later, she and Daniel are relaxing in relative silence. Typically Daniel keeps to himself at home. But there are rare days where he comes to Sam’s room, just to sit at the foot of her bed. It’s on those days that she knows he misses his home, his family. Even if he never says it. 

Someone taps ‘Shave and a Haircut’ on her door. She knows it’s Jack without having to think. 

“Come in,” 

Daniel’s hair flops in his eyes when he turns to look at their Colonel. 

“Having a slumber party, Kids?” Jack drops a bag on Daniel’s stomach. 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Daniel says dryly, “Yeah, we’re having a grand old time,” 

Sam snickers, “He hasn’t said a word in an hour, Colonel,” 

“Well that’s remarkable, Captain. How’d you get him to stop talking?” 

Nose still in his bag, Daniel says, “Ha ha. You’re both hilarious,” 

“And for the lady,” Jack digs around in his own bag, “Toothpaste and shampoo,” The objects land on the bed next to her leg. 

For a moment, she silently stares at the bottle. 

Jack stills, “Something wrong?”

She gazes at the brightly colored packaging, “I forgot to tell you the brand,” 

“Is that not the right one?”

“It is,” 

“Then...what’s the problem?”

Glancing up at him, she asks, “How did you know what shampoo to get me?”

“I smelled them?” 

“You know what my shampoo smells like?”

He shrugs, an uncomfortable tug at the corner of his mouth, “Guess so,” 

Before she can thank him, he turns and leaves. Smiling to herself, warmth spreading from her cheeks to her fingertips, Sam picks up the bottle. Turns it over in her hands.

“What was that all about?” Daniel murmurs.

Grinning, she says, “No idea.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with comments and/or kudos. This is the first romantic pairing I’ve ever written for, so if you liked it, let me know! 
> 
> My tumblr is @loubuttons. Come rant about your day in my inbox.


End file.
